The Final Frontier
by Blackstar84
Summary: Sequel to Artemis's love and Chaos's champion I hope you guys like it :)


A.N

ok so this is the sequel to Artemis's love and Chaos's champion I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

Percy's POV

The war begins in five days and we are determined to win. The Norse turned out to but some of the most skilled fighters I've ever seen most use Double sided battle axes, Maces, Spears, or Swords but whatever they used they where very skilled with. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a loud grunt, I looked to my left and saw Ryan training with Nico, Nico had just kicked Ryan across the arena and Ryan was struggling to rise again. Nico charged ready to deliver the finishing blow, he swung at Ryan's head and I could only watch in horror as he connected, but as he connected Ryan's body exploded into air and threw Nico across the arena and smashed his head into the wall, the real Ryan ran out of the shadows and super speed and punched Nico in the face making Nico's head snap back and crack the wall behind him. Then Ryan threw him to the middle of the arena and waited, as Nico struggled he got on to a knee and Ryan raised his hand to the skies and the pointed at Nico, Thunder cracked in the sky and Nico looked at Ryan with fear in his eyes but Ryan's eyes showed nothing suddenly lightning came down and crashed into Nico creating a ten foot wide and twenty feet deep crater Ryan then jumped about fifty into the air and surrounded himself with lightning and started twirling and then started coming straight at Nico, then I realized that Ryan didn't know it but this could take Nico out of commission for at least six months if not more. I summoned an ice shield around Nico and then jumped at Ryan and summoned my swords and slashed at Ryan, Ryan grunted in pain and stopped his attack and dropped to the ground and summoned his swords and said

"what the hades Percy we're just training what's your problem"

I shook my head and said

"look at what your doing he's all ready out cold that move you were going to do would have taken him out for months"

Ryan's eyes widened and he said

I'm so sorry we were just trying to see who was stronger I didn't know he was already out I had no idea"

I nodded and said

"don't worry about it I'll just take him to the infirmary a bent down to pick him up when I heard two voices yell

"DAD!"

I turned around and saw David and Ty arguing, I turned to Ryan and said

take Nico to the infirmary I have to take care of this,"

Ryan smirked and nodded. He picked up Nico and looked at me and said

good luck with that Perce"

those two are demons and he flashed away. I shook my head and started walking to my boys.

David is about 5'11" and was the taller one even though in mortal years he is three but because he's immortal he grows faster so he looks about fourteen he has emerald green eyes, jet black hair, and six pack abs. he uses a Sythe that has blades on each end and is very good with it.

Ty is about 5'10" silver eyes and auburn hair he also looks like he's fourteen he uses two comas attached to each end of a chain he is also amazing with his weapon.

I reached then and asked

"ok what's wrong"

David said

"tell this idiot that he can't beat me in a fight"

Ty interrupted

"SHUT UP THERES NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME"

I could see they were close to a fight so I said

"we'll see who can beat who after the war but for right now why don't we go get some ice cream"

they smiled and nodded, we started walking when I heard a yell of rage and heard an explosion, I told my boys to go home and I would pick them up in a second they nodded and flashed away and I flashed to the explosion. What I saw was horrifying Ryan was I demon mode but was crying, I ran up to him and said

"Ryan what's wrong what happened"

in a voice laved with the purest hate and the purest rage he said

"they took them...they took Aphrodite and Artemis"

* * *

A.N

ok that's the first chapter of the sequel hope you guys liked it I might put up another chapter on my other story The Soulless Assassins today or tomorrow because I have ideas that I don't want to lose but anyway REVIEW

bye

Blackstar84


End file.
